Late Nights
by IllumixHisoka
Summary: Armin has always been popular with the woman in Shinganshina District's Host Club, what will he do when he finds a certain blonde male at his table one night?


"Arlert, you have a new customer."

Armin swept a stray hair from his eyes as he nodded and headed for the main room. His eyes swept quickly to his station, and his brows furrowed at the sight of a man in a suit sitting at his station.

"I don't know that man.. He nominated me?"

His manager nodded with a grin. "He's good looking. Came right in and asked for you Arlert. Don't disappoint him."

Armin received a final nudge from the employees' quarters and he stumbled forward, catching himself on a table before actually falling over.

He groaned and lifted himself quickly, trying not to look embarrassed as he fixed his uniform, looking back at the manager who gave him a sly wink.

That wink had only a few meanings, the main one that meant: _He's loaded. Get as much as you can from him._

Armin brought his confused gaze back to the large blonde man that sat in wait, already sipping on a glass of champagne, which was gone by the time he set his glass back down on the table.

_Boy was he quick._

Armin had never seen him in the club before, nor had he ever hosted for a man before, but at the end of the day, all that mattered was his paycheck.

"Good evening," he greeted the man with a pleasant smile as he lifted the champagne bottle, eyeing the price tag.

_36000 yen?!_

Armin tried not to look too excited, and brought his focus to the older man who brought his glass up for Armin to pour some more, which he did gingerly.

"It's nice to meet you sir. My name is Armin Arlert, but most of my customers just call me by my last name: Arlert."

The man nodded and took an idle sip of his wine, without even looking at Armin. Armin set the bottle down and took a seat across from the man. Telling from his attire, he had to be a high-class, white-collar worker; he probably made millions a year.

Armin bit down on his lip nervously, as he could find nothing else to say and the man obviously didn't look like he was going to say anything. What was Armin supposed to say?

_'You look very handsome tonight, mister, can I pour you another glass?'_

He'd never flirted with a man before, not that he really ever flirted with his female customers. They usually started the conversation and did most of the talking and flirting; the conversations always ended up being about their unhappy marriages and unfaithful boyfriends and work problems.

Armin had become very popular because he listened well and with his advanced ability in analyzing and surmising things, he gave exceptional advice, and the women always left feeling better but always came back with other problems to relay.

Armin didn't mind though. Along with the commission, he was given tips from many of his customers. He always made a good chunk of money almost every week, which helped pay for his monthly bills and some to spare for his tuition expenses.

"Is that your uniform?" The question caught Armin off-guard and he looked up at the sound of the man's voice.

"Oh! Y-yes. This gear seems to be a favorite of our female customers, so the club owner had all the males wear it…" Armin tried not to fidget at the intense stare that the man now gave him, or rather, his body.

He averted his gaze to the man's empty glass. "W-would you like me to pour you another glass?"

The man said nothing and sat back in the cushioned seat, staring at Armin with those stern green eyes of his, as if Armin knew how to read his mind. Armin could only assume took that to be a yes, and leaned over to pour him another glass.

"Are you thirsty?" Another question that Armin hadn't expected.

Armin looked up at the man as he poured him the remaining contents of the bottle. "I'm fine for now. I'm sorry but you haven't told me your name yet…"

"It's Erwin. Erwin Smith."

The man took the glass from Armin without another word, their skin only briefly touching, but just that small amount of contact brought chills up Armin's arm.

He grimaced as he set the bottle down and rested his back against his own cushioned seat. This was either going to be a very long and quiet night, or a very short one. If the man wasn't going to hold a conversation, Armin had to do his best to keep his interest.

"Do you frequent host clubs a lot or is this your first?" he asked.

It was better than nothing.

The man set his glass down and ran his hands through his short blonde hair. "I can't say I am a regular at any particular club. It takes a lot to interest someone like me."

"What is your preference, sir, er, Mr. Smith?"

The man brought his hard gaze back up to Armin. "You."

Armin blinked, unsure of what to say or do. He didn't know the man well, and telling by his demeanor he was completely serious, but the two had never even seen each other before. How could he possibly find anything interesting in Armin?

"E-Excuse me?"

"You are very popular amongst my female employees. They can't seem to get enough of you. In fact, one, if not all them speak of you almost everyday. It makes a man very curious."

Armin let an uncertain smile form on his face. "Well that's flattering. I appreciate you giving your time to come and see me."

"Yes, well, this setting is not something I care to conform too. I would rather spend my time with you elsewhere."

Armin looked slowly back at the employees break room, where he knew his manager was at that moment. If the man was paying for his time, then it shouldn't be a problem, but—

"Not that I don't want to, but, it's seen as disrespectful when a customer only spends a little bit of time in a club, only to take their host out for the remainder of their work hours. Perhaps if you—"

"Bought some more drinks?"

Armin gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but this is a business. They want to get as much as they can from a customer before they leave."

The man only nodded and lifted his hand, motioning for a waiter to come over. "Three more bottles of champagne please, and a water for the boy."

Armin bit down hard on his inner cheek at the term. _Boy_? That was rude. Well, Armin was under-aged, if that was what the man was implying, but how did he know that just by looking at him?

He'd gotten the owner and the manager to believe he was 19, with the excuse of having a baby face and an outstanding resume. Even some of his female customers inquired of his age, since they obviously didn't want to be seen as some sort of cougar, but he had assured them that he was of age.

In actuality, he was only _15_, but no one needed to know that. "A ginger ale too, please," he told the waiter, who nodded and started towards the bar.

Armin brought his attention back to the man. "Would you mind not blowing my cover like that, Mr. Smith?"

"What cover? I think it's quite obvious that you are too young to be in here. If anything, they're only keeping you because you make good money."

The man's blatant words irritated Armin, but he bit his tongue and nodded.

"Maybe you're right, but I would still appreciate it if you would refer to me more politely. Arlert will suffice."

"Arlert." Erwin repeated.

Erwin stared at him for a moment, green eyes seeming to pierce through every layer within Armin's body, until he brought his gaze elsewhere, to the waiter, who had arrived with their order

Armin thanked the waiter as she set both of his glasses down in front of him. Armin took his water and poured most of it into his ginger ale. He then took a sip; not bothering to look up at Erwin, who he knew was staring.

Everyone always stared when he did that. He tried not to laugh as he set his glass back down and gave Erwin a smile.

"So, would you like me to pour you another glass, or—"

"No. I will save these for another time. Get your things. We're leaving."

Armin blinked. "W-What? I-I—"

"I only bought those extra bottles to humor you. I've already bought your entire night out. So go get your things so that we can leave."

"Do you want me to change or-"

"No," Erwin said almost too quickly, his eyes traveling down Armin's strapped frame, "Stay as you are."

Armin swallowed and nodded obediently as he rose from his seat and made his way back to the employees' quarters. The manager was right behind him in a second.

"Where are you going?"

"The customer wants to take me out."

The balding man peered through the curtains and to Erwin, who was paying his tab at the front desk.

"How much did he purchase?"

"Four bottles of champagne, one glass of water and ginger ale for me, which I didn't get to finish, approximately _145,700 _plus yen. Buying out my entire work night would be another _15000_ yen plus tax."

The manager nodded satisfied with the numbers. "You never cease to impress. Have a nice night, Arlert."

Armin gave him a smile as he grabbed his bag. "Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

Armin left the employees' room and strode over to Erwin, who waited for him at the entrance. He wasn't all that nervous; he had no need to be. He'd been on dozens of outings with his other customers, but then again, they had all been female.

As Armin followed the man outside and into the backseat of his black car, he finally began to wonder what the man had planned for the two of them to do for the remainder of the night….


End file.
